


Pain On Easy Street

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Just a prompt, M/M, Pain, Probably not gonna update this, and pain, ansgt, pure angst, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Aziraphale was walking home, when he was attacked. Not by heaven or hell, but humans. Horny ones at that.





	Pain On Easy Street

Aziraphale walked down the street, an armful of books in his arms. He hummed happily as he turned down the road. 'These books will be so great!' He thought, excited to get home quickly. In his excitement, he turned down the wrong road, accidentally walking down a shady alley.  
As he walked down the alleyway, he passed two very sketchy looking adults who were conversating. The two looked up at him, smirking.   
"Hey~ Pretty boy~" The one who was not tall purred to the angel.  
"Where are you going, Darling~" Said the one who was not short asked.  
Aziraphale stopped, raising an eyebrow at the two strange persons. "Oh, hello." He said simply, stopping in his place. "Where I am going is none of your business." His words were dripping with sweetness.  
The smiles of the two persons turned to frowns.   
"Why don't you come with us, blondie?" The one who was not short asked.   
"I'm sure we can give you a hell of a good time~" The one who was not tall said, pushing him against the wall.  
Aziraphale looked surprised, a frightened look appearing on his face. "N-no thank you. I very much appreciate it, but I need to leave now!" His books dropped to the ground as the one who was not short punched him.  
His voice cut out, choking on his words. The two best him down. Ruining him. Causing him to cry.  
They left him their, alone.

Crowley's fingers twitched absentmindedly across the dark material of his steering wheel, the only sign that he was still alive as he stared at the front of a dimly lit, unimportant stone building.   
The demon was never one to pay attention to most of his negative feelings, not if it didn't benefit him. Fear and anxiety were expertly covered thanks to years of pretending to be untouchable- so much so that he almost was.  
When it came to his angel, though, some feelings were just difficult to ignore. No uncertainty was too unfounded, not after he'd seen the highest in heaven all too ready to kill his only friend. Now, as a deep feeling of dread filled him, he began to frantically wonder if his angelic companion was alright. Maybe gut feelings weren't his thing, but they were Aziraphale's, and something didn't seem right.   
The nervous demon hissed something unintelligable, his boney leg slamming down on the gas as if it had a mind of its own. He pulled out of his temporary parking space, shoving his vehicle out of reverse as he tried to focus on his friend's location.   
It was easy, seeing as they were both occult creatures and therefore easy to sense when it came to magic and auras and all that fairy bullshit. The angel radiated such good- now tinged with distress- that just 15 minutes later, a very distraught looking demon was stumbling out of his car near a trashy looking street.  
"Angel?" He called, unsure. The worst he would do is make a fool of himself should his counterpart be elsewhere, safe at home perhaps.

Aziraphale lay in the dark alley, crumpled and defeated.   
"Cro... C-crowley..." He whimpered, sensing the demons aura slightly. He reached out, holding the books close to himself. They had been ruined already, but he need something to hold onto that wasn't trash or old needles. The angel sobbed to himself, scared. Truly and deeply, scared.

His head snapped in the direction of his partner's voice and he hissed again, long and snakelike, turning the corner and striding dutifully into the shadowy alley.   
"There you are!" Crowley almost breathed a sigh of relief, but was shocked to find him in such horrible conditions.   
"What happened?" He growled, kneeling down to inspect the man's injured form.

He looked at him, unable to speak through his heaving breath and cascading tears. All he could do was sit there and cry.   
Blood dripped from the angels nose and mouth, his nose definitely being broken. It wasn't as bad as it initially looked, but it was bad.  
He whimpered, trying to reach for his demonic lover. He would be safe with Crowley. They wouldn't be able to hurt him.

He shifted slightly, reaching forward to pull the angel into his arms.   
"Hey, none of that. You're fine, I'm here." He promised, reaching up wipe the blond man's face clean.

He nodded shakily, trying to calm his breathing.   
"S-sorry, Crowley..." He said weakly once his crying had stopped. He closed his eyes, leaning into his body.

"Sorry for what, angel?" He questioned, running his hand through the battered man's curls. "S' no problem at all, I'll just take you back the the bookshop and fix you up." Crowley assured him quickly.

Aziraphale nodded, the fear in his eyes being replaced with a slight hope. "I let them hurt me... I couldn't defend myself..." He whimpered into his chest.

Crowley lifted the angel with some effort, frowning at him slightly. "What- was it demons?" He scowled.

He shook his head, tears in his eyes again. "No... They were human..." He told Crowley, hiding his head in his lovers chest.

"What do you mean you couldn't defend yourself!" He stumbled over to his car, yanking open the passenger side door. "You couldn't miracle up a distraction? You're an angel!"

Moving to the seat wearily, he stared down at his lap in embarrassment. "I didn't want to alert heaven to where we were..." He muttered below his breath. "They were strong, and came at me quickly."

He sighed slowly, pushing his glasses up as he massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe his own agitation. He didn't want to snap at Aziraphale- he wasn't mad at him.   
"Sss' alright." The demon nudged his shades back into place, closing the door and moving to his own seat, sliding calmly in.   
"Are you okay?"

He nodded, feigning a small smile.  
"I'm fine, Crowley." He could see the demons agitation, and he wanted to calm him down quickly.   
"Nothing that I can't fix easily." But he didn't fix it. Instead, he glanced out the window, frowning.

He stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Ok, so when are you going to do that?" He asked, tapping the angel's shoulder.

He didn't turn back to him, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"When I'm ready..." He breathed, not wanting to accept it to his demonic lover.

"There's something wrong with you." He commented, not as an insult, but as an observation. Obviously the man was shaken, but Crowley saw no valid reason for an angel of all creatures to hesitate in healing their own wounds. So logically, there was a problem.

He shook his head, frowning deeply.   
"I am just fine, Crowley. Just, leave it be."  
The angel rubbed at the edges of his bruises on his body, hissing when he got a tad too close.

"Right, you look extraordinarily fine."  
He answered dryly as they started for the shop, shaking his head and raising his eyebrows in an expressive look of disbelief. What an odd being his angel was.

Aziraphale just watched out the window, making no comments on the speed Crowley was going. He just sat there, looking lifeless.

The demon cast a few concerned glances towards the man, his shades easily hiding the worried look in his golden eyes.   
They weren't far away from home to begin with, so Crowley pulled in pretty quickly. He slouched in the seat of his beloved car as the lights dimmed and went out, the engine going still and silent as soon as he shut it down.  
"I don't suppose you want me to stay?"

He paused, nodding quickly.   
"Please do, Crowley... I think I would like for you to stay. It will help calm my nerves a little. I would rather not ruffle any feathers."  
He laughed gently as a small joke.

"Alcohol?" He suggested simply, clearly unamused despite the other's effort. He shoved open his door, not waiting for an answer, and slid out into the darkened street.

He nodded quickly, getting out of the car less quickly.  
"Yes. Alcohol will work. I have wine in the fridge, Love."  
He said, walking towards his shop.

The slightly hunched over demon held the door open for his strangely behaved companion, still worried about how the ethereal being was effected. He said nothing as he allowed the other in, and followed in behind him.

Aziraphale sighed, straightening out his shirt. He frowned, sitting down at his study desk. "Thank you, Crowley. I appreciate you helping me." He said, attempting to smile at his lover.

Crowley shrugged, his lip momentarily twitching upwards in a half sneer/smile. He was an edgy boy. Making his way to the kitchen area, he gathered the wine before placing it before the angel on the desk, careful to avoid any books.   
"Can't go a century without having to save you." He teased after a few minutes, feeling somewhat guilty for his silence.

Aziraphale nodding, laughing slightly at himself. He really was so weak. Having to be saved by his lover over and over again. He wanted to be with him, but didn't want him to see him weak.

"'s alright though angel, I'd save you every hour if I had to." He promised with a small smile as he began to remove his jacket, tossing it onto the couch before flopping down on top of it.

He nodded, staring at the desk before carefully and slowly healing his injuries. It would do him no good to use all of the power all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh
> 
> I'm not proud


End file.
